encyklopediefandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Šablona:Flagicon/old
}|[[Soubor: } |Severní Irsko = Ulster banner |Markrabství moravské=Banner of arms of Moravia |Mezinárodní olympijský výbor=Olympic flag |Morava=Banner of arms of Moravia |NATO=NATO flag |NIR = Ulster banner |ROCN = Naval Jack of the Republic of China |Ruské impérium (1858-1883)=Romanov Flag |Svatá říše římská=Banner of the Holy Roman Emperor with haloes (1400-1806) |Saské království=Flagge Königreich Sachsen (1815-1918) |Saské království (1806-1815)=State flag of Saxony before 1815 |Severoatlantická aliance=NATO flag |Sicilské království=Bandiera del Regno di Sicilia 4 |Svět = Newworldmap |Britský mandát Palestina=Palestine-Mandate-Ensign-1927-1948 |CAN(1921-1957)=Canadian Red Ensign 1921-1957 |CAN(1868-1921)=Canadian Red Ensign 1868-1921 |Kanada 1921-1957=Canadian Red Ensign 1921-1957 |Kanada 1868-1921=Canadian Red Ensign 1868-1921 |CAN(1921)=Canadian Red Ensign 1921-1957 |CAN 1921=Canadian Red Ensign 1921-1957 |Konfederace=Confederate National Flag since Mar 4 1865 |Švédsko-Norsko=Union Jack of Sweden and Norway (1844-1905) |USA(1912)=US flag 48 stars |USA(1896)=US flag 45 stars |Britská Indie=British Raj Red Ensign |IJA=War flag of the Imperial Japanese Army |IJN=Naval Ensign of Japan |JAR(1912)=South Africa Flag 1912-1928 |Flag of } |Abcházie=Abkhazia |Abú Dhabí=Abu Dhabi |Afghánistán=Afghanistan |Afghánistán (1987-1992)=Afghanistan (1987–1992) |Ålandy=Åland |Albánie=Albania |Alžírsko=Algeria |Americká Samoa=American Samoa |Americké Panenské ostrovy=the United States Virgin Islands |Anglie=England |Antarktida=Antarctica |Antigua a Barbuda=Antigua and Barbuda |Arménie=Armenia |Australasie (olympijská)=Australasian team for Olympic games |Austrálie=Australia |Ázerbájdžán=Azerbaijan |Bahamy=the Bahamas |Bahamas=the Bahamas |Bahrajn=Bahrain |Bangladéš=Bangladesh |Barma=Myanmar |Barma (1948-1974)=Burma (1948-1974) |Belgie=Belgium (civil) |Bělorusko=Belarus |Bermudy=Bermuda |Bhútán=Bhutan |Bolívie=Bolivia |Bosna a Hercegovina=Bosnia and Herzegovina |Brazílie=Brazil |Britské Panenské ostrovy=the British Virgin Islands |Brunej=Brunei |Brunei Darussalam=Brunei |Bulharsko=Bulgaria |BUL(1878-1944)=Bulgaria (1878-1944) |BUL(1946-1967)=Bulgaria (1971-1990) |BUL(1967-1971)=Bulgaria (1967-1971) |BUL(1971-1990)=Bulgaria (1971-1990) |Bulharsko (1878-1944)=Bulgaria (1878-1944) |Bulharsko (1946-1967)=Bulgaria (1971-1990) |Bulharsko (1967-1971)=Bulgaria (1967-1971) |Bulharsko (1971-1990)=Bulgaria (1971-1990) |Cayman Islands=the Cayman Islands |Congo=the Republic of the Congo |Cookovy ostrovy=the Cook Islands |Cejlon=Sri Lanka |Côte d'Ivoire=Cote d'Ivoire |Curacao=Curaçao |Čad=Chad |Čechy=Bohemia |Protektorát Čechy a Morava=Bohmen und Mahren |Černá hora=Montenegro |Černá Hora=Montenegro |Česká republika=the Czech Republic |České království=Bohemia |Česko=the Czech Republic |Československo=Czechoslovakia |China=the People's Republic of China |Čína=the People's Republic of China |Čínská lidová republika=the People's Republic of China |ČLR=the People's Republic of China |Dánsko=Denmark |Democratic Republic of Congo=the Democratic Republic of the Congo |Democratic Republic of the Congo=the Democratic Republic of the Congo |Demokratická republika Kongo=the Democratic Republic of the Congo |Dominika=Dominica |Dominikánská republika=the Dominican Republic |Doněcká oblast=Donetsk Oblast |Džibutsko=Djibouti |Egyptské království=Egypt 1922 |Egypt(1922)=Egypt 1922 |Evropa=Europe |Ekvádor=Ecuador |Estonsko=Estonia |Etiopie=Ethiopia |Faerské ostrovy=the Faroe Islands |Falklandy=the Falkland Islands |Federativní státy Mikronésie=Micronesia |Fidži=Fiji |Filipíny=the Philippines |Finsko=Finland |Francie=France |Gambie=The Gambia |Georgia=Georgia (U.S. state) |Georgie = Georgia (U.S. state) |Grónsko=Greenland |Gruzie=Georgia |Havaj = Hawaii |Habsburská monarchie=the Habsburg Monarchy |Hannoverské království=Hanover 1837-1866 |Hongkong=Hong Kong |Horní Volta=Upper Volta |Chorvatsko=Croatia |Chorvatsko Ustaša=Croatia Ustasa |Indie=India |Indonésie=Indonesia |Irák=Iraq |Írán=Iran |Irsko=Ireland |Island=Iceland |Isle of Man=the Isle of Man |Itálie=Italy |Italské království=Italy (1861-1946) |Italské království (1805-1814)=the Napoleonic Kingdom of Italy |Izrael=Israel |Jamajka=Jamaica |Japonsko=Japan |JAR=South Africa |JAR(1928)=South Africa 1928-1994 |Jemen=Yemen |Jihoafrická republika 1928-1994=South Africa 1928-1994 |Jihoafrická republika=South Africa |Jižní Austrálie=South Australia |Jižní Dakota = South Dakota |Jižní Georgie=South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands |Jižní Georgie a Jižní Sandwichovy ostrovy=South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands |Jižní Karolína=South Carolina |Jižní Korea=South Korea |Jižní Jemen=South Yemen |Jižní Osetie=South Ossetia |Jižní Rhodézie=Southern Rhodesia |Jižní Súdán=South Sudan |Jižní Vietnam=South Vietnam |Jordánsko=Jordan |Jugoslávie=SFR Yugoslavia |Jugoslávie (po 1992)=FR Yugoslavia |Kajmanské ostrovy=the Cayman Islands |Kalifornie=California |Kambodža=Cambodia |Kamerun=Cameroon |Kanada=Canada |Kapverdy=Cape Verde |Karakalpakstán=Karakalpakstan |Kastilie=Castile |Katar=Qatar |Kazachstán=Kazakhstan |Keňa=Kenya |Khmerská republika=the Khmer Republic |Kokosové ostrovy=the Cocos (Keeling) Islands |Kosovská republika=Kosovo |Kolumbie=Colombia |Komory=the Comoros |Kongo=the Republic of the Congo |Krymský federální okruh=Crimea |Republika Kongo=the Republic of the Congo |Korejská lidově demokratická republika=North Korea |Korejská republika=South Korea |Kostarika=Costa Rica |Království obojí Sicílie=the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies (1860) |Krasnodarský kraj=Krasnodar Krai |Kuba=Cuba |Kuvajt=Kuwait |Kypr=Cyprus |Kyrgyzstán=Kyrgyzstan |Lesoto=Lesotho |Libanon=Lebanon |Libérie=Liberia |Libye=Libya |LBY(1977)=Libya (1977-2011) |Libye 1977=Libya (1977-2011) |Lichtenštejnsko=Liechtenstein |Litevská SSR=Lithuanian SSR |Litva=Lithuania |Lotyšsko=Latvia |Lucembursko=Luxembourg |Macao=Macau |Madagaskar=Madagascar |Maďarsko=Hungary |HUN(1867)=Hungary (1867-1918) |HUN(1940)=Hungary 1940 |HUN(1949)=Hungary 1949-1956 |Maďarsko 1867=Hungary (1867-1918) |Maďarsko 1940=Hungary 1940 |Maďarsko 1949=Hungary 1949-1956 |Makedonie=Macedonia |Maltézský řád = the Sovereign Military Order of Malta |Malajsie=Malaysia |Maledivy=Maldives |Man=the Isle of Man |Man (ostrov)=the Isle of Man |Maroko=Morocco |Marshallovy ostrovy=the Marshall Islands |Marshall Islands=the Marshall Islands |Mauricius=Mauritius |Mauritánie=Mauritania |Mexiko=Mexico |MEX(1934)=Mexico (1934-1968) |Mexiko(1934)=Mexico (1934-1968) |Mikronésie=Micronesia |Moldavsko=Moldova |Monako=Monaco |Mongolsko=Mongolia |Mozambik=Mozambique |Mosambik=Mozambique |Náhorní Karabach=Nagorno-Karabakh |Namibie=Namibia |Namíbie=Namibia |NDR=East Germany |NDR 1949=Germany |Německá říše=the German Empire |Německé císařství=the German Empire |Německo=Germany |GER(1933-1945)=Nazi Germany (1933-1945) |Nacistické Německo=Nazi Germany (1933-1945) |Nacistické Německo 1933-1935=German Reich (1933–1935) |GER(1960-1968)=German Olympic Team 1960-1968 |Německo OH=German Olympic Team 1960-1968 |Německý spolek=Germany (3-2 aspect ratio) |Neapolské království=the Kingdom of Naples |Neapolské království (1811-1815)=the Kingdom of Naples (1811) |Nepál=Nepal |Nigérie=Nigeria |Nikaragua=Nicaragua |Nizozemské Antily=the Netherlands Antilles |Nizozemské království=the Netherlands |Nizozemsko=the Netherlands |Norfolk=Norfolk Island |Norsko=Norway |Nový Jižní Wales=New South Wales |Nový Zéland=New Zealand |Omán=Oman |Osmanská říše=the Ottoman Empire |Ostrov Man=the Isle of Man |Pákistán=Pakistan |Stát Palestina=Palestine |Palestina=Palestine |Palestinská autonomie=Palestine |Papua-Nová Guinea=Papua New Guinea |Pensylvánie=Pennsylvania |People's Republic of China=the People's Republic of China |Pitcairnovy ostrovy=the Pitcairn Islands |Pobřeží slonoviny=Cote d'Ivoire |Podněstersko=Transnistria |Podněsteří=Transnistria |Podněstří=Transnistria |Polsko=Poland |Portoriko=Puerto Rico |Portugalsko=Portugal |Protektorát Čechy a Morava=Bohmen und Mahren |PRU=Prussia 1892-1918 |Prusko=Prussia 1892-1918 |PRU(1918–1933)=Prussia (1918–1933) |Prusko (1918–1933)=Prussia (1918–1933) |Rakouské císařství=the Habsburg Monarchy |Rakousko=Austria |Rakousko-Uhersko=Austria-Hungary (1869-1918) |Ras al-Khaimah=Sharjah |Ras Al Khaimah=Sharjah |Rás al-Chajma (emirát)=Sharjah |Republic of the Congo=the Republic of the Congo |Republika Makedonie=Macedonia |Rhodesie=Rhodesia |Rovníková Guinea=Equatorial Guinea |Rumunsko=Romania |ROU(1948-1952)=Romania (1948-1952) |ROU(1952-1965)=Romania (1952-1965) |ROU(1965-1989)=Romania (1965-1989) |Rumunsko 1948-1952=Romania (1948-1952) |Rumunsko 1952-1965=Romania (1952-1965) |Rumunsko 1965-1989=Romania (1965-1989) |Rusko=Russia |Ruské impérium=Russia |RUS(1914-1917)=Russia (1914–1917) |Ruské impérium (1914-1917)=Russia (1914–1917) |Rýnský spolek=the Confederation of the Rhine |Rýnský spolek ()=the Confederation of the Rhine |Řecko=Greece |GRE(1822-1978)=Greece (1822-1978) |Řecké království=Greece (1822-1978) |Saharská arabská demokratická republika=the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic |Salvador=El Salvador |SAE=the United Arab Emirates |SAR=United Arab Republic |Sardinské království=Kingdom of Sardinia (1848) |Saúdská Arábie=Saudi Arabia |Sevastopol=Sevastopol |Severní Jemen=North Yemen |Severní Karolína=North Carolina |Severní Korea=North Korea |Severní Kypr=the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus |Severní Mariany=the Northern Mariana Islands |Severní Vietnam=North Vietnam |Seychely=the Seychelles |SFRJ=SFR Yugoslavia |Siam=Thailand |Singapur=Singapore |Skotsko=Scotland |Slovensko=Slovakia |SVK(1939-1945)=First Slovak Republic 1939-1945 |Slovensko 1939-1945=First Slovak Republic 1939-1945 |Slovenský štát=First Slovak Republic 1939-1945 |Slovenský stát=First Slovak Republic 1939-1945 |Slovinsko=Slovenia |Socialistická federativní republika Jugoslávie=SFR Yugoslavia |Socialistická republika Slovinsko=SR Slovenia |Solomon Islands=the Solomon Islands |Somálsko=Somalia |Sovětský svaz=the Soviet Union |URS(1923)=the Soviet Union 1923 |URS(1955)=the Soviet Union 1955 |Sovětský svaz 1923=the Soviet Union 1923 |Sovětský svaz 1955=the Soviet Union 1955 |Spojené arabské emiráty=the United Arab Emirates |Spojené království=the United Kingdom |Spojené státy americké=the United States |Aljaška=Alaska |Srbsko a Černá Hora=Serbia and Montenegro |Srbsko=Serbia |Srí Lanka=Sri Lanka |Šrí Lanka=Sri Lanka |SSSR=the Soviet Union |St. Vincent & the Grenadines=Saint Vincent and the Grenadines |Stavropolský kraj=Stavropol Krai |Středoafrická republika=the Central African Republic |Central African Republic=the Central African Republic |Súdán=Sudan |Surinam=Suriname |Svatá Helena=Saint Helena |Svatá Lucie=Saint Lucia |Svatý Kryštof a Nevis=Saint Kitts and Nevis |Svatý Tomáš a Princův ostrov=Sao Tome and Principe |Svatý Vincenc a Grenadiny=Saint Vincent and the Grenadines |Svatý Martin (NL)=Sint Maarten |Svatý Eustach=Sint Eustatius |Svazijsko=Swaziland |Sýrie=Syria |Šalamounovy ostrovy=the Solomon Islands |Španělsko=Spain |ESP(1785)=Spain (1785-1873 and 1875-1931) |ESP(1785-1931)=Spain (1785-1873 and 1875-1931) |ESP(1931)=the Second Spanish Republic |ESP(1938)=Spain under Franco 1938 1945 |ESP(1945)=Spain 1945 1977 |ESP(1977)=Spain 1977 1981 |Španělsko(1785)=Spain (1785-1873 and 1875-1931) |Španělsko(1785-1931)=Spain (1785-1873 and 1875-1931) |Španělsko 1931=the Second Spanish Republic |Španělsko 1938=Spain under Franco 1938 1945 |Španělsko Franco=Spain 1945 1977 |Španělsko 1977=Spain 1977 1981 |Švédsko=Sweden |Švýcarsko=Switzerland |Tádžikistán=Tajikistan |Tahiti=French Polynesia |Tanzanie=Tanzania |Tasmánie=Tasmania |Thajsko=Thailand |Tchaj-wan=the Republic of China |Čínská republika=the Republic of China |Tchaj-wan (olympijská)=Chinese Taipei for Olympic games |Tchaj-wan = the Republic of China |Tanganika=Tanganyika_(1919-1961) |Timor Leste=East Timor |Trinidad a Tobago=Trinidad and Tobago |Třetí říše=Nazi Germany (1933-1945) |Tunisko=Tunisia |Turecko=Turkey |Turkmenistán=Turkmenistan |Turks a Caicos=the Turks and Caicos Islands |Tuvalu=Tuvalu |Uhersko=Hungary |UK=the United Kingdom |Ukrajina=Ukraine |United States of America=the United States |USA=the United States |USA+Kanada=Canada and the United States |Uzbekistán=Uzbekistan |Vánoční ostrov=Christmas Island |Vatikán=the Vatican City |Velikonoční ostrov=Rapa Nui, Chile |Velká Británie=the United Kingdom |VEN(1930)=Venezuela 1930-2006 |Venezuela 1930=Venezuela 1930-2006 |Victoria=Victoria (Australia) |Východní Německo=East Germany |Východní Timor=East Timor |Výmarská republika=Germany (3-2 aspect ratio) |Wales=Wales 2 |Zair=Zaire |Zambie=Zambia |Západní Austrálie=Western Australia |Západní břeh Jordánu=Palestine |Západní Německo=Germany |Západní Sahara=Western Sahara |Žmuď=Samogitia |Žemaitsko=Samogitia |Guadeloupe=Guadeloupe (local) |Martinik=Martinique |Francouzská Guyana=French Guiana |Réunion=France |Francouzská Polynésie=French Polynesia |Francouzská jižní a antarktická území=the French Southern and Antarctic Lands |Saint-Pierre a Miquelon=Saint-Pierre and Miquelon |Mayotte=Mayotte (local) |Wallis a Futuna=Wallis and Futuna |Nová Kaledonie=New Caledonia |Svatý Martin (FR)=Saint-Martin (local) |Svatý Bartoloměj=Saint Barthelemy (local) |Québec=Quebec |Britská Kolumbie=British Columbia |Nové Skotsko=Nova Scotia |Nový Brunšvik=New Brunswick |Newfoundland a Labrador=Newfoundland and Labrador |Ostrov prince Edwarda=Prince Edward Island |Severozápadní teritoria=the Northwest Territories |Bádensko-Württembersko=Baden-Württemberg |Bavorsko=Bavaria (lozengy) |Berlín=Berlin |Braniborsko=Brandenburg |Brémy=Bremen |Dolní Sasko=Lower Saxony |Durynsko=Thuringia (state) |Hamburk=Hamburg |Hesensko=Hesse (state) |Meklenbursko-Přední Pomořansko=Mecklenburg-Western Pomerania (state) |Porýní-Falc=Rhineland-Palatinate |Sársko=Saarland |Sasko=Saxony (state) |Sasko-Anhaltsko=Saxony-Anhalt (state) |Severní Porýní-Vestfálsko=North Rhine-Westphalia (state) |Šlesvicko-Holštýnsko=Schleswig-Holstein (state) |Adygejsko=Adygea |Altajská republika=Altai Republic |Baškortostán=Bashkortostan |Burjatsko=Buryatia |Čečensko=the Chechen Republic |Čuvašsko=Chuvashia |Dagestán=Dagestan |Chakasko=Khakassia |Ingušsko=Ingushetia |Irkutská oblast=Irkutsk Oblast |Jaroslavská oblast=Yaroslavl Oblast |Kabardsko-Balkarsko=Kabardino-Balkaria |Kaliningradská oblast=Kaliningrad Oblast |Kalmycko=Kalmykia |Kalužská oblast=Kaluga Oblast |Karačajevsko-Čerkesko=Karachay-Cherkessia |Karélie=Karelia |Komi=Komi |Krymskotatarská rada=the Crimean Tatar people |Leningradská oblast=Leningrad Oblast |Mari El=Mari El |Marijsko=Mari El |Mordvinsko=Mordovia |Moskevská oblast=Moscow Oblast |Murmanská oblast=Murmansk Oblast |Nižněnovgorodská oblast=Nizhny Novgorod Region |Novgorodská oblast=Novgorod oblast |Nové Mexiko = New Mexico |Orenburská oblast=Orenburg Oblast |Penzenská oblast=Penza Oblast |Permský kraj=Perm Krai |Republika Krym=Crimea |Sacha=Sakha |Sardinia=the Italian region Sardinia |Samarská oblast=Samara Oblast |Saratovská oblast=Saratov Oblast |Severní Dakota = North Dakota |Severní Osetie=North Ossetia |Smolenská oblast=Smolensk Oblast |Tatarstán=Tatarstan |Tuva=Tuva |Tverská oblast=Tver Oblast |Udmurtsko=Udmurtia |Uljanovská oblast=Ulyanovsk Oblast |Vologdská oblast=Vologda Oblast |Virginie = Virginia |Západní Virginie = West Virginia |Voroněžská oblast=Voronezh Oblast |CIS=the CIS |Společenství nezávislých států=the CIS |SNS=the CIS |Evropská unie=Europe |European Union=Europe |EU=Europe |Organizace spojených národů=the United Nations |OSN=the United Nations |Jeruzalém=Jerusalem |Czech Republic=the Czech Republic |Germany empire=the German Empire |Korea, South=South Korea |Congo, Democratic Republic of the=the Democratic Republic of the Congo |Korea, North=North Korea |Republic of Macedonia=Macedonia |Congo, Republic of the=the Republic of the Congo |Gambia, The=The Gambia |Bahamas, The=the Bahamas |Faroe Islands=the Faroe Islands |British Virgin Islands=the British Virgin Islands |Micronesia, Federated States of=Micronesia |West Bank=Palestine |HUN 1867=Hungary (1867-1918) |UKGBI=the United Kingdom |AAH=Austria-Hungary (1869-1918) |AFG=Afghanistan |AHO=the Netherlands Antilles |ALB=Albania |GER=Germany |AND=Andorra |ANG=Angola |ANZ=Australasian team for Olympic games |AIA=Anguilla |ATG=Antigua and Barbuda |ANT=the Netherlands Antilles |KSA=Saudi Arabia |ALG=Algeria |ARG=Argentina |ARM=Armenia |ARU=Aruba |ATA=Antarctica |AUS=Australia |AUT=Austria |AZE=Azerbaijan |BAH=the Bahamas |BHR=Bahrain |BHS=the Bahamas |BAN=Bangladesh |BRB=Barbados |BEL=Belgium |BLZ=Belize |BEN=Benin |BER=Bermuda |BLR=Belarus |MYA=Myanmar |BOL=Bolivia |BOH=Bohemia |BIH=Bosnia and Herzegovina |BOT=Botswana |BRA=Brazil |BRU=Brunei |BUL=Bulgaria |BFA=Burkina Faso |BDI=Burundi |BHU=Bhutan |BWI=the West Indies Federation |CPV=Cape Verde |CAM=Cambodia |CMR=Cameroon |CAN=Canada |CHA=Chad |CHI=Chile |CHL=Chile |CHN=the People's Republic of China |TPE=Chinese Taipei for Olympic games |CYP=Cyprus |COL=Colombia |COM=the Comoros |PRK=North Korea |KOR=South Korea |CIV=Cote d'Ivoire |CRC=Costa Rica |CRO=Croatia |HRV=Croatia |CUB=Cuba |CUR=Curaçao |DEN=Denmark |DNK=Denmark |DMA=Dominica |ECU=Ecuador |EGY=Egypt |SLV=El Salvador |UAE=the United Arab Emirates |ERI=Eritrea |SCO=Scotland |SVK=Slovakia |SVN=Slovenia |ESP=Spain |USA=the United States |EST=Estonia |ETH=Ethiopia |FIJ=Fiji |PHI=the Philippines |PHL=the Philippines |FIN=Finland |FRA=France |FRG=Germany |DEU=Germany |GAB=Gabon |WAL=Wales |GAM=The Gambia |GBR=the United Kingdom |GDR=East Germany |GDR 1949=Germany |GEO=Georgia |GHA=Ghana |GRB=the United Kingdom |GRN=Grenada |GRE=Greece |GRC=Greece |GUM=Guam |GUA=Guatemala |GUI=Guinea |GNB=Guinea-Bissau |EQG=Equatorial Guinea |GUY=Guyana |HAI=Haiti |HON=Honduras |HKG=Hong Kong |HUN=Hungary |IDN=Indonesia |INA=Indonesia |IND=India |ENG=England |IRI=Iran |IRN=Iran |IRQ=Iraq |IRL=Ireland |ISL=Iceland |CAY=the Cayman Islands |COK=the Cook Islands |FRO=the Faroe Islands |SOL=the Solomon Islands |TCA=the Turks and Caicos Islands |VGB=the British Virgin Islands |VIR=the United States Virgin Islands |ISR=Israel |ITA=Italy |JAM=Jamaica |JPN=Japan |JOR=Jordan |KAT=Qatar |KAZ=Kazakhstan |KEN=Kenya |KGZ=Kyrgyzstan |KUW=Kuwait |LAO=Laos |LAT=Latvia |LES=Lesotho |LVA=Latvia |LIB=Lebanon |LBR=Liberia |LBY=Libya |LIE=Liechtenstein |LTU=Lithuania |LUX=Luxembourg |MAC=Macau |MKD=Macedonia |MAD=Madagascar |MAS=Malaysia |MWI=Malawi |MDV=Maldives |MLI=Mali |MLT=Malta |MAR=Morocco |MRI=Mauritius |MTN=Mauritania |MEX=Mexico |MDA=Moldova |MGL=Mongolia |MNE=Montenegro |MOV=Olympic flag |MCO=Monaco |MON=Monaco |MSR=Montserrat |MOZ=Mozambique |MYS=Malaysia |NAM=Namibia |NEP=Nepal |NCA=Nicaragua |NIG=Niger |NGA=Nigeria |NOR=Norway |NCL=New Caledonia |NZL=New Zealand |OH=Olympic flag |OLY=Olympic flag |OMA=Oman |NED=the Netherlands |NLD=the Netherlands |PAK=Pakistan |PAL=Palestine |PAN=Panama |PNG=Papua New Guinea |PAR=Paraguay |PER=Peru |POL=Poland |POR=Portugal |PRY=Paraguay |PUR=Puerto Rico |QAT=Qatar |CTA=the Central African Republic |CZE=the Czech Republic |CGO=the Republic of the Congo |COD=the Democratic Republic of the Congo |RHO=Rhodesia |DOM=the Dominican Republic |RWA=Rwanda |ROC=the Republic of China |ROM=Romania |ROU=Romania |RUS=Russia |SAM=Samoa |ASA=American Samoa |SKN=Saint Kitts and Nevis |SMR=San Marino |VIN=Saint Vincent and the Grenadines |LCA=Saint Lucia |STP=Sao Tome and Principe |SEN=Senegal |SCG=Serbia and Montenegro |SER=Serbia |SRB=Serbia |SEY=the Seychelles |SLE=Sierra Leone |SIN=Singapore |SLO=Slovenia |SYR=Syria |SOM=Somalia |SRI=Sri Lanka |SVK=Slovakia |SWZ=Swaziland |RSA=South Africa |SUD=Sudan |SWE=Sweden |SUI=Switzerland |SUR=Suriname |SWI=Switzerland |TAH=French Polynesia |TCH=Czechoslovakia |TCW=the Republic of China |THA=Thailand |TAN=Tanzania |TJK=Tajikistan |TLS=East Timor |TOG=Togo |TGA=Tonga |TRI=Trinidad and Tobago |TUN=Tunisia |TKM=Turkmenistan |TUR=Turkey |TUV=Tuvalu |UKR=Ukraine |UGA=Uganda |USSR=the Soviet Union |URS=the Soviet Union |URU=Uruguay |URY=Uruguay |UZB=Uzbekistan |VAT=the Vatican City |VAN=Vanuatu |VEN=Venezuela |VIE=Vietnam |YEM=Yemen |YUG=SFR Yugoslavia |DJI=Djibouti |ZAM=Zambia |ZIM=Zimbabwe |USA+CAN=Canada and the United States |USACAN=Canada and the United States |ZAF=South Africa |ZWE=Zimbabwe | } }}}}. }|svg}}| }| } | Švýcarsko = 15x15px | SUI = 15x15px | SWI = 15x15px | Vatikán = 15x15px | VAT = 15x15px | Nepál = 15x15px | NEP = 15x15px | 22x15px }}}}|border| }| }}}]]|border| }|neznámá vlajka}}